


Happy BAErthday

by oobijor



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Morning Wood, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, is woojin okay up there?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 14:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oobijor/pseuds/oobijor
Summary: Jinyoung's after-party...with Jihoon.





	Happy BAErthday

**Author's Note:**

> My first winkdeep project is a pwp icb

Jihoon woke up to the feeling of arms wrapping his waist. It’s the usual occurrence, he thinks. Jinyoung slept on his bed again.

“Jinyoung-ah…” he attempted to wake the kid.

Jinyoung wiggles and groans at the call. Jihoon would find it cute but something hard poked his back.

_Is he…?_

He just smiled –devilishly and turns around to look at the face of his younger teammate.

“Hey big boy…” he calls again poking Jinyoung’s cheek.

“Mmm let’s sleep more, hyung.” The younger male grumbles and snuggles his head in the crook of Jihoon’s neck.

Now that, Jihoon can understand. They stayed up late last night to celebrate the brat’s birthday but he thinks he can give Jinyoung more for his special day. Something he’s giving him first time since he’s now an adult.

“But something’s awake though?” Jihoon presses his knee on the younger’s morning wood.

Jinyoung’s eyes snapped open and pushes himself away from his hyung.

“Hyung!!”

Jihoon holds a finger on his lips telling him to be quiet because Woojin is sleeping on the top bunk and he might wake up.

He giggles at the sight of Jinyoung being flustered. It’s usually him getting flustered by the latter but he can’t help but find the his dongsaeng cute at his current state.

“Jinyoung-ah, do you want me to help you with this?” He whispered, still rubbing his knee on the private part.

“H-hyung…”

_Gosh, the face he’s making…_

Jihoon lost it and climbs on top of Jinyoung.

“Sshhh…” Jihoon says with holding a finger on his mouth.

Jinyoung only nods in response as Jihoon then proceeded to cover himself with the blanket that was on the younger’s body.

It was nothing but dark now but he follows the feeling of Jinyoung’s erected member and holds it clothed.

He felt Jinyoung’s legs stiffened at the touch and he can’t help the urge to tease the younger more. So he went up the covers again looked at his dongsaeng who is as red as tomato at the moment.

“Hey…”

“H-hyung?”

“Hold the blanket for me.”

“W-what?”

“I want to see your face.” And Jihoon says that while applying pressure on the younger’s length.

“Hnngg…” Jinyoung moaned and his hands now doing what his hyung had ordered; holding up the blanket.

Jihoon smirked and went down again. He took a sniff of ‘it’ through Jinyoung’s boxer. It didn’t smell nice – like that of dried sweat but it actually turned him on even more.

Jihoon waited for this, all those nights making out with Jinyoung, those times that he had to hold himself and fight the urge to touch him, the desire to feel good with him all pent up and now that his _baby_ has turned into an adult, he can now – _they_ can now do more than any of those.

He tugged the garter of Jinyoung’s boxers and sprang the shaft that he wanted to see all this time. It has a good length, more on the thick side and has a dark color which very much expected from Bae Jinyoung.

Jihoon looked up and saw the younger male hiding behind his arm, still holding the blanket, enough to see each other’s faces.

“Hey…” his voice low to avoid waking Woojin.

“…”

“Hey, Jinyoung-ah…”

“H-hyung?”

“Look at me.”

“I can’t. This is embarrassing.” Jinyoung whispered.

“Don’t be shy, it’s just me.”

“N-no…”

Jihoon then reached out to remove the arm that was blocking his view of the younger’s face.

“Watch hyung…”

“E-eh?”

“Watch hyung make our Jinyoungie feel good. Hmm?”

Jinyoung complied by nodding. Accomplishing his request, he advanced to taking the younger in his mouth.

“Uuggghh~” The younger male moaned.

 

Jihoon was taking his time to fully devour Jinyoung. His cheeks are full but he wants more. He pushes in until his nose reached the base of the shaft.

He felt Jinyoung’s hips jerked up and he gagged.

“Hyung…hyung are you okay? I’m sorry.” Jinyoung, still talking in low voice.

“I’m okay.” He smiled.

_Oh god he’s so cute._

Jihoon goes back to doing the ‘job’. He alternated from sucking, licking the sides and playing with Jinyoung’s sack with his hand.

The younger’s face looks like a mess right now. Usually, Jihoon would go all soft on that face but right now it’s making him even more aroused.

“Hyu-hyung…I’m c-close…”

Jihoon heard but he didn’t care. He pushes his mouth deeper, rubs the length faster with his free hand. The blanket dropped and he felt hands on his head, keeping it steady as the hips thrusts in ramming his mouth.

“Hyu…nggg.”

Jinyoung must’ve been at his limit when Jihoon felt him lift his head up taking his thing out of his mouth but he resisted. Warm fluid fills up his cave, it was a mixture of sweet and salty.

 _Healthy._ He thought.

He swallows everything and licks the excess on the head. He climbs up the blanket to check on the younger.

“Hyung, why did you…”

“What?”

“I-I was going to release outside…w-why…”

“Cuz I want to?”

“Ah! Why would you say that?” The younger, embarrassed again, covering his face.

_Adorable._

“Hey…”

“No…”

“Hey, look at me.”

“Don’t want to!”

“Ah why~~ we just did it.”

“…I c-can’t…”

“Why, did it feel wrong?”

“N-no!” and he finally came out of his covers.

Jihoon looks at him with amused eyes.

“It…it felt good. I’ve always wanted to do it with you, hyung.”

“We can do more next time, you’re 20 now. Want to go again?”

“N-not now—"

Jihoon took the chance to give the younger a peck on the lips.

He giggled and said:

 

 

“Happy birthday, Jinyoung-ah…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't much but I had to get myself over this...
> 
> PLUS I JUST SAW HIM--JINYOUNG LAST NIGHT AND SHOOK HANDS WITH HIM. 
> 
> I'm posting this 6ft under...
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading and tell me how did it went for you in the comments uwu~


End file.
